Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner used in image-forming methods such as electrophotographic methods, electrostatic recording methods, and toner jet methods.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, higher speeds and a lower power consumption have been required of printers and copiers and the development has been required of toner that exhibits an excellent low-temperature fixability and an excellent hot offset resistance. To respond to these demands, several methods that control the viscoelasticity of toner compositions have been proposed.
A toner is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-133937 that has an excellent cold offset resistance and an excellent hot offset resistance due to the presence, in dynamic viscoelastic measurements on the toner, of peak temperatures for the tan δ value at 50° C. to 100° C. and 130° C. to 180° C.
A toner is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-045669 that has an excellent cold offset resistance, an excellent heat-resistant storability, and an excellent hot offset resistance due to the formation of a shell layer of a thermosetting resin and due to, in dynamic viscoelastic measurements on the toner, a tan δ at 120° C. smaller than 1, a tan δ at 200° C. larger than 1, and a maximum value-to-minimum value ratio for tan δ at 120° C. to 200° C. of at least 2.5.